The purpose of the proposed study is to inform the National Institute on Aging of the feasibility and issues involved in conducting a national incidence or prevalence study of elder mistreatment. The study will focus on community-residing elders to examine approaches to detecting and measuring mistreatment in five domains: physical assault, psychological aggression, sexual coercion, caregiver neglect, and financial exploitation. [unreadable] The Specific Aims for the proposed project are to: 1. Enhance conceptual clarity of elder mistreatment by building on existing knowledge and seeking input from providers, elders, caregivers, and researchers to refine the constructs in each domain; 2. Develop a psychometrically sound instrument to measure elder mistreatment by operationalizing items in each domain and psychometrically testing reliability and validity; and 3. Field-test the instrument using an innovative community health strategy that employs Promotores as interviewers in samples of community-residing older adults. [unreadable] Focus groups with older adults from various cultural backgrounds will be utilized to gain new insights into elder mistreatment. These responses will be synthesized with professional and expert panel feedback and used to develop a valid and reliable instrument. Promotores will be utilized to pilot test the instrument in community settings. The ultimate goal of this study is to inform the field on reliable approaches to identifying elder mistreatment in five distinct domains using culturally sensitive instruments and data collection methods. Improving the conceptual clarity, operational definitions, and accuracy of measuring the prevalence of elder mistreatment has profound implications for addressing this important social problem, including: 1) increased awareness among multiple stakeholders; 2) better coordinated response from public agencies; and 3) improved treatment strategies for those directly affected by elder mistreatment. [unreadable] Elder abuse has major consequences for victims, their family members, and society. Victims may suffer from serious injuries, emotional pain, shame, depression, loss of trust, financial ruin, or increased risk of death. Because researchers know little about this tragic problem, this study seeks better information on how many elders are abused and how to help older adults reduce their risk of this growing threat. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]